Battle Of Fame And Fortune
by KaleidoscopeColours2101
Summary: The competition is over, but the competition is still strong, The competition is against friends, and it's over who's right and who's wrong. The boys finally get a break over Christmas from their fame and decide to go down to New Zealand. Rumours will spread faster than fire, and hearts will break into more pieces than glass. SEQUEL TO BATTLE OF BANDS
1. Disclaimer

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5948ae65e7ab0f677d072be7e3dca4b4"I do not own PJO or HOO, Rick Riordan does./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="180affc42b61da784092785f3a73dd38"This is all a work of fiction, none of the characters are real, and any negativity shall be blocked by my wonderful rainbow because even though to make a rainbow, you need rain, rainbows also need sun and I would appreciate it if you didn't block it./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e876e3e69a8b0db34d8001447dfc4452"I will appreciate and take feedback, just so long as it is constructive criticism and/or something nice. As stated above, my rainbow needs nurture not clouds. Be the sunshine and the small showers, not the brutal, life wrecking hurricane./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b96c3c0e4f972cdd2fca9c9a69e37e0c"Yes, I am making puns on my own name. (Sky)/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="18d3534c39734c2ad87e506a40279e7c"Thank you for taking the time from your day to read my book, and I hope you enjoy The Battle Of Fame And Fortune./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a533f35493ba000d3173f75410dbf004"Have a nice day and enjoy!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="772fe39fcbea07c881a7478b2dcd3d76"~KaleidoscopeColours/p 


	2. Prologue

(Late November, two years after the competition)

"And next up on the show we have Outcasts! So stay tuned for that juicy interview!"

The TV speakers blared with the too-cherry interviewer's voice. It made the girls living in the apartment want to tear their ears off in horror. Of course, they needed their ears though, so they could talk to their boyfriends.

"Can I punch her, please?" Thalia glared at the television as it flicked to the ads.

"No, Thals. As much as we all want to, we cannot punch Calla. She's Piper's step-sister." Annabeth turned the pancake over in the pan.

"No, it's fine. I want to wring her neck some days too." Piper appeared in the doorway, her satchel almost overflowing with her books from her morning course she took at the local college. After the competition, there were no decent offers from record companies (Without noticeable repercussions) , especially now that the keyboardist had left to a different country.

"See?" Thalia burst. "It's fine. I won't get caught or anything. I just need one swing and I will be a little less angry with her."

Calla Windthrope. Bleached blonde hair, and a voice so high pitched that it would make anyone want to tear out their ear drums and live a life without ears, it hurt so bad. Her eyes were an icy blue colour, and Piper swears if she hadn't promised her Mum that she wouldn't, Piper would be in jail for murder of the not-so-poor girl.

"And we're back from the break with Outcasts!" Calla chirped, as if she had had one too many cups of coffee, and was a little tipsy.

"Hi," Jason greeted her, shaking her outstretched hand. She held it for a little too long for it to be friendly, however Piper only noticed because it was her boyfriend of two years and she was a little jealous.

The boys were organising a world tour, and that meant he was always away figuring out new songs and trying to schedule in interviews, photoshoots and concerts for the tour. It was great, and the girls were happy that they all had stable careers and things, but the fact that they were busy 24/7 meant that they had no time for them until they got home at 11 o'clock at night.

"So word is that you guys have been working on a new album. When can we hear a sneak peak of it, or when will it be released?" Calla asked as they sat down on the couch opposite her. The camera was angled so you would see her and them all in the same frame, however it would change to different cameras every now and then for a different angle.

"It should be out by the end of the winter before the tour. We're trying to fit in a break for Christmas but it's definitely coming out by then," Percy states officially. "And we're also trying not to rush it as well, I mean if we're going to figure out a second album there should at least be quality songs by us on there and we want to show you what we can really do."

"Hmm, so I also was told by some fans that the tour isn't starting here in America? Where do you boys plan to start, if not here?" Calla was obviously hurt that she wouldn't be able to see them first, as her job was in America.

"We're not releasing any other information until the week before each concert. I know it's inconvenient but I think that it keeps people on their toes." Leo giggled. Yes, he giggled.

Calla hurumphed loudly, "So anyways, where have you guys been as of late?"

"Jus' chillin in the bin. Get it? Because chilly bin?" Leo starts to crack up at his own joke. A few of the other boys crack a smile.

"I get it," Calla smiled. "So are you planning on bringing your girlfriends along with you on the tour?"

And here it was. The question that hadn't even been answered in the house.

Were the girls going with them?

Piper dropped her bag before walking over to the couch slowly and joining Calypso. Her eyes were trained on the television in front of them. Calypso was also seemingly having some difficulties with this question, as her fingers were drumming rhythmically on the couch pillow she was sitting on.

"It's honestly up to them. We're all on board for them coming with us, and I really want them to because that way we're all going as a team like before. But, I know that they don't want to miss Uni and things like that they would miss out on, which I know that Annabeth can be quite... pedantic about." Luke stated, "And we would skype and things with them when we could and stuff like that."

Good save, good save.

The girls sighed in relief, except Annabeth who was over her head with fury.

"I am _not_ pedantic!" She all but yelled, her face turning a little red at the television.

Thalia laughed as she turned off the interview, knowing that the boys would never release any details to the public without telling them first.

"We have nothing to worry about, guys!" Thalia assured the girls, or tried to. "They would never ever cheat."

"Well, you have nothing to worry about," Annabeth corrected, grabbing a magazine from the box next to the fruit bowl. "But I do."

Headlines: PERCY JACKSON AND FRANCESCA BERLON?

 _Percy Jackson (20) and Francesca Berlon (21) were sighted on Santa Monica pier this weekend, late Sunday evening. Witnesses say that they looked to be on a date of some kind and were having a good time "fooling around" on the rides available. Neither Perseus nor Francesca have been available for questioning as of late, however and nothing of the adored 'it couple' has been confirmed._

"Well, I don't know what you want me to say about that?" Thalia turned the page and looked at the 'scandalous' dress Queen B wore to the awards.

"I know what you're all going to say, 'Have faith in Percy. He loves you, Bethie!' but he said that that evening he was going out with the boys and never ever mentioned anything of a Francesca to me. He's been pushing me away." Annabeth held back from saying _and pulling 'Cheska' forwards._

"Maybe you're just hormonal?" Piper suggests, not really caring at this point. I mean, her ship was at stake but they had sailed the waters near Drew Tanaka Island and I kid you not when I say 'shit went down'. They can pull out of that, they can pull out of much worse than a few rumours.

"Or you should ask him about it..." Calypso shrugged, flipping her feet up to sit in Piper's lap.

"Yeah, that too," Piper agreed, leaning back into the couch pillows. "They said that they would be back in a few hours. Maybe you should call, or set up a date?"

"Hmm," Annabeth rose to thought. "I think I'm just going to go and read a book and rest my mind."

Francesca Berlon was an actress known for her role in the movie ' _The Railway Runners'._ She was gorgeous, no doubt, yet looked strong enough to hold her own. Annabeth didn't like her because to the public she was flawless, from the way she looked and acted to her GPA of 3.5 (keeping in mind Annabeth's was a solid 4.0). Annabeth couldn't help but think about what Francesca had that she didn't.

Brushing the thoughts from her mind, Annabeth scolded herself. "Don't be stupid, Annabeth. Percy loves you and he will come home and he will tell you the truth."

Percy officially lived in a different house that he shared with his band, which they dubbed the 'Man House', an adaptation of 'Man Cave' because it was a house not a room. This, however, meant that he could still spend time with Annabeth, yet have his own space and she could have hers.

Annabeth picked up her book off her bedside table, before settling into bed. She turned the page to where she had bookmarked and began to read.

Percy yanked off the tight leather jacket the costume people yanked off the tight leather jacket the costume people made him wear, a sigh tearing from his mouth as he did so. His shoulders were wound up, the muscle tense.

They (being management) were working the boys too hard. They had so much lined up for them. Meetings, interviews, talk shows and the list went on.

Percy dropped his jacket somewhere on the floor of his room. He could hear the doors of his friend's rooms shutting as well.

Rolling his shoulders backwards, Percy tugged off his shirt, replacing it with a warm tank top and some sweatpants before he climbed into bed.

His phone sat perched on the table beside his bed, the screen lighting up with notifications.

 _Why the heck don't I turn those off?_

And then the screen turned on at the sight of Annabeth calling.

 _Oh, that's why._

Percy's hand shot out to pick up the phone.

"Hey Annabeth," He sighed happily into the phone. "What's up?"

"Are we still on for tomorrow?" She asked him, seemingly excited about something.

"Tomorrow...?" Percy didn't understand.

"Never mind." And she hung up.

"What did I do?" Percy mumbled at the phone, knowing that it would be downright creepy if the phone, an inanimate object, replied.

Chucking it beside him, Percy was fast to pick up his computer. He wanted to see the reviews for the interview that he did.

" _Oh-em-gee! Percy is like so adorable!"_

 _"Jason is bae"_

 _"Nico's hair is goals 3"_

Percy almost scoffed at the next one.

" _Francesca and Percy would be such a cute couple! I've read the signs!"_

Percy and Francesca were old news, or so Percy thought. The rumours began to arise when the Percy, only Percy, was asked to release a single with 'Cheska. Percy had said no, and claimed that it was his whole band or nothing. So they, the whole band and Cheska, released a single on the boy's second album. People were saying that Percy and Francesca were a thing, which was why she asked him. And he only denied it because he "wasn't ready" to announce their relationship to the public.

Hell, he was still having to deny interviews with the singer/actress about their relationship. Francesca had probably started them. He wasn't going to deny it, his publicist made him go to the fair with Francesca and the polite person in him couldn't deny. The girl was a little delusional.

She was always trying to get closer to Percy or was making excuses to touch him. Percy had made sure to tell her that he was going out with Annabeth, and always telling her about Annabeth. But she wasn't having it.

It was frustrating, really.

Percy, pushing all the stress into the back of his brain - which he had sadly gotten good at lately- and fell asleep.

"We're going to offer you two months off before the tour."

These words were sacred to the boys.

The meeting was eerily quiet, them all being forced to be professional and nothing like the rowdy boys they were. Leo was wearing a suit jacket.

A suit jacket.

On Leo.

During the meeting, the boys were barely allowed to say anything, however frequently argued with their management outside of the meetings. It was about how they looked to the public, and how they were going to gain more fame. It was never about how the boys felt and it was making them hate what they loved to do, that being make music.

The boys jumped for joy at the opportunity.

"You get to do whatever you want, go somewhere, but please, we're only asking that you do not cause too much trouble."

Trouble. What a foreign concept.

"You have to organise everything, because we're loosening the reigns."

And that was how the boys decided that they were going to go to New Zealand.

 **A/N**

 **Welcome to the sequel.**

 **~KaleidoscopeColours**


	3. CHAPTER ONE

CHAPTER ONE

Piper sat on her bag, as her and her friends waited for the boys at the airport lounge. They had gone through the never-ending customs and they were ready to board the plane. The boys were running late, though they probably got caught up with the fangirls and boys.

She knew that there would be a little difficulty leaving the country, but she knew that they would be in safe hands as soon as they touched down. Paisley's brother was a police officer and apparently a really good one.

She hadn't talked to Paisley in months, as the girl had exams and her ADHD and Dyslexia didn't help with her study. She wasn't even sure if she knew they were coming.

Just as the second to last boarding call for their flight sounded, the boys came rushing through the doors, stumbling over each other and barrelling towards the girls.

Thalia and Luke weren't with them, as they wanted to go to Fiji. Piper was a little jealous, but she had already been to Fiji with her Mum once. She remembered getting her hair braided and going snorkelling.

Piper almost laughed as she saw Jason's glasses were falling off his nose.

Getting up, she walked over to him and slid his glasses back up his nose. "Better," She mumbled, smiling. "Let's go!"

And together, as a team, they boarded the plane.

Leo wasn't expecting it to be this long on the plane. He needed to pee really badly and it felt like someone was abusing his bladder. Aeroplane food sucked and it made him feel sick. Luckily, they were apparently getting closer and closer to Auckland, wherever that was.

Leo didn't really pay attention to Annabeth when she was blabbing about where Auckland was in relation to the rest of the world, though he probably should have, considering she probably said how long it took to get there.

22 hours on the plane, one hours worth of sleep and three really bad meals later, they landed at AKL Airport.

Leo didn't want to get up. His eyes were sore, his ears were popped and he was almost certain that he had some sort of weird stain on his pants from spilling food on them a few times.

"Welcome to Auckland!" A chirpy flight attendant said as they strolled tiredly out of the plane. "Have a safe trip!"

Leo hated it already, and he hadn't even "Stepped foot in Auckland soil" yet, quote offered by Annabeth who was really buzzed about the whole idea of coming to Auckland.

Percy was scared that he forgot what his kind-of-brother-but-not-really looked like. He knew he had blonde hair and was a police officer, and was a few centimetres taller than Jason (which seemed like a lot to Percy).

He was also terrified of the fangirls here. He wasn't sure if there would be a lot of people at the airport, but he hadn't checked the time, or the date for that matter.

"Cole said that he should be there in five and that he's the one holding the five year old with a fluro sign," Calypso said, reading from her phone. She was the one in charge of arranging everything. She didn't mind, though. She thought that it would be fun!

"Well, shit." Nico cussed as he dropped his newly bought cup of coffee. The kid (could you even call him that?) didn't get any sleep on the plane, and the bags under his eyes were prominent. As soon as he was at wherever he was staying – frankly he didn't know- he was going to collapse.

He was scared of seeing Paisley in real life for the first time in two years. At first it had been really hard to maintain their relationship, but he felt like they ended their last talk on a good note.

"What's the time?" Jason yawned, stretching his arms over his head. His backpack was resting on his back as they made their way to the baggage carousel. Jason gave Auckland cudos for it's great hygiene in the airport.

"Six am?" Annabeth shrugged. "I don't know why Cole is bringing Harry with him at this time in the morning, but that's his choice."

Nico sipped his coffee silently.

Jason was half asleep and was leaning on Piper for support.

Annabeth was pointing out the Lord Of The Rings and The Hobbit sculptures that the Airport had hung around, making comments on the characters, the movies, the books and the sculpture itself.

Leo was sitting on the floor, with his head resting on Calypso and his shared backpack.

Calypso was chatting with Annabeth.

Percy was trying to find a window.

And Piper was checking the temperature outside.

"It's Eighteen degrees!" She buzzed, to which Percy gasped.

"Shouldn't we be freezing then?" HE asked her, astounded that that could last that long in the cold temperatures.

"Degrees Celsius," Piper dead-panned. "Not Fahrenheit."

"Oh," Percy looked over to Nico as the carousel began moving. "Can I have your coffee?"

"No," Nico grumbled, grabbing a trolley and heading over towards the black, moving strip that was carrying their bags.

He pulled up his very black, and dark suitcase and piled it down the bottom. Calypso got hers, and then got Leos. He wasn't going to get up any time soon. Jason got his and Pipers, being the gentleman, and Percy couldn't remember what bag was his.

"That one," Annabeth smacked her forehead with her hand. "The one that says Percy on the front."

She had sewed his name into it so he wouldn't forget which one it was, but apparently Percy could do that.

Cole was indeed standing there with a five year old and a fluro sign. Harry was in his arms, sleeping with his head against his Dad's shoulder. Cole held up a sign with one hand, and the other was underneath Harry, holding him.

A smile appeared on his face as he saw Percy. He hadn't really caught Paisley skyping anyone else other than Percy, despite her and Nico being in a relationship.

"Hello," Cole greeted chirpily. Annabeth knew where Paisley got it from. He dropped the sign and used the now free arm to hug them all, Nico included. "Just follow me out to the car. Paisley won't be home when we get there. She's staying over at her friend's house for the weekend."

Nico frowned, but picked up his backpack and suitcase, and followed the officer into the bright morning light. It was hot, too hot for his black shirt and jeans.

He dropped the, now empty, coffee cup into a rubbish bin and followed Cole across the pedestrian.

Annabeth was pulling Percy across, their hands linked together firmly. Piper and Jason were huddled together, Jason holding her backpack for her in one hand. Calypso was holding Leo up, his steps stumbling around in a sleep-induced haze.

Nico was excited to see his girlfriend – if they were still like that – after two years. Sure he was Facebook friends with her and sure he followed her Instagram, but it wasn't the same as seeing her face to face.

She would have new friends, her accent would be stronger than ever, she would have a different personality, she was graduating this year. The list of things that had changed was endless, and it scared Nico shitless.

"Here we are," Cole declared, pulling out a pair of car keys from his back pocket. At the back of the car was a trailer, for their bags, Nico would assume. "Just chuck your bags into the trailer. It won't rain."

Nico did as he was told, and once all their bags were in the trailer, Cole tied them down and locked the trailer shut.

"Jump into the car and we'll go, ay?" Nico clambered into the car after Percy.

The car ride was tediously long and exceedingly awkward for Nico. He was jammed beside Harry, whose strawberry blonde (Leaning more towards the blonde side) head was leaning against his shoulder. His hair smelled suspiciously of strawberries. On his other side was Leo, who too was sleeping. Drool trickled unattractively from the corner of his mouth, and Nico refrained from taking a picture.

"So you dropped out, Nico?" Cole asked, the topic seemingly innocent.

"Yeah, I mean I didn't have much choice in the matter, but I did and I haven't regretted it," Nico could tell that he was sizing him up. There wasn't much to ' _size'_ per say. He thought himself to be quite a simple person.

"Oh, is that so?" He had already asked a stream of polite questions to Annabeth, who was sitting shotgun. The very back seat of the car held three seats, which Nico was thankful for. Where else would the other person go?

"Yeah," Nico gulped, but internally sighed thankfully when they pulled into a long, dirt driveway. The driveway was framed with trees, and Nico knew that this was where his girlfriend got her tree-climbing skills from.

The driveway was long, and windy. The mailbox, battered and broken, sat at the top beside the gravel road.

Nico and the other people in the car were appreciative of the raw nature, in all it's beauty. The pine trees were tall, and towered over the car, it's evergreen glow brushing the trees next to it.

Another minute of silence in the car passed before the giant house was in view. It was wooden, and stood strong in the eight o'clock sun that was peeking through the trees.

The sun glistened off what looked like a small lake behind the house. Nico was in awe.

"Okay, everybody out! Nico, stay there. I'll get Harry off you," Cole darted from his side of the car, to the now waking four year old. Nico thought he was five, but catching word of some of the conversation he found out that Harry wouldn't turn five until late February.

Cole opened the door, and took Harry off Nico. Harry's eyes opened, and Nico was being scrutinised by a pair of large, chocolate brown eyes, much like Cole's.

"Dad, who's that?" His sleepy, adorable voice sounded as Nico got out of the car and went to get his bag from the trailer.

"This is Aunty Paisley's friends and her other brother. You've met Uncle Percy before, remember?"

Harry sleepily nodded, and rested his head on his father's shoulder.

"I'm just going to take Harry inside to Liz. Take your stuff inside and I'll show you to your rooms."


	4. CHAPTER TWO

Paisley was completely oblivious to the people sitting in her lounge when she came home.

Cole had gone to work, and Liz (Who they had all met, and loved) had taken Harry off their hands, and went to work as well. She worked at a preschool, where Harry would be for the rest of the day.

"Cole! I'm back!" She shouted, rather unattractively, as she entered the house, her voice echoing. The people in the lounge were exited, and Nico turned to Piper.

"Do I look okay?" He asked her quietly, looking over his outfit he had changed into when they arrived. It was a little hot, so he put on a grey muscle shirt and black shorts. He was pushing the colour limits.

"You look fine," Piper said under her breath, knowing he didn't want anyone else to hear. She thought it was adorable. "Now stop fidgeting, she'll be over the moon we're here!"

"Hello?" He heard the all-too-familiar voice ask. Paisley was confused. There was no one home but the lights were on?

She walked into the living room, shrugging. No one home? She could watch TV. As she sat down on the couch she said, "Percy gimme the remote!"

Percy looked at her curiously, but then she seemed to realise what she said, turned back to look at Percy and screamed, falling off the couch and hitting her head on the coffee table.

"I'm fine!" She said loudly, jumping up to hug Percy tightly. Her arms were slightly pale, but Percy had heard that Auckland winters were endless. "I missed you so much!"

She seemed to be cutting off his breathing as her hug was so tight.

She went around the living room, hugging everyone tightly until she got to Nico. She stood before him boldly. Percy could see her eyebrow twitch. Her hand raised a little, and as Nico thought she would hug him a loud _slap_ echoed through the room and his cheek turned red underneath her hand.

"You asshole!" She yelled, as tears began to streak her rosy cheeks. "Why didn't you call me?" She practically tackled him with a hug after that.

Her arms were warm, and Nico's heart skipped a beat nervously. He had butterflies all over again, and though his cheek stung he didn't care. He dropped his arms from a defensive position to hug her.

Percy was slowly coming to terms with their relationship, so he didn't mind the hugging so much anymore.

"You guys…" Piper squealed, trailing off. "The feels hit and they're bad!"

Calypso laughed, as Paisley backed away from the hug, saying something sternly under her breath to Nico, who went red and nodded.

"How- why?" Paisley couldn't seem to utter a complete sentence out without stammering. She took a breath before starting again, wiping under her eyes.

"We got a break and decided to come and visit my favourite sister!" Percy stepped forwards, snatching Paisley from Nico. "Don't be a hog, Nico."

Percy's arms once again enclosed his sister to his chest, her arms being squashed between him and her chest.

"I've missed you so much!" Percy held her so tightly that her feet were dangling off the ground, not even her toes touching. "You seem shorter."

"You grew taller," Paisley commented back as Percy let her down on her feet again. "When did you guys get here?"

"This morning, when you were out." Piper replied for them, grinning at Paisley. "Any male companions?"

"I have a friend Ollie, who I was with yesterday. But we're not anything like you're trying to imply," Paisley remarked, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

Nico grew cold, knowing that she was staying over at another boy's house, whom he hadn't met before. It made him wonder… would she? No, she was too loyal to do that.

"Good answer," Piper said, tucking herself into Jason's side as they all took up the couch space and Paisley went to go sit beside Nico again. She tucked her feet underneath his thigh, as his arm relaxed back over her shoulder as though they hadn't spent two years apart.

Cole, Liz and Harry were all still out. Annabeth and Percy were going on a walk around one of the trails. Leo and Calypso had settled into one of the many rooms, and were sleeping soundly. Paisley and Nico were in the lounge, catching up quietly.

Jason watched as Piper looked around the now blank room. Her eyebrows creased as she saw a crack in the wall. Knowing what had probably happened, Jason took her hand in his and led her to sit on the side of the bed.

"You tired?" Jason asked her, pushing his glasses up his slender nose. His blonde hair shone yellow underneath the dim light of the room. It was obvious that the bulb hadn't been changed in a while.

"Like you wouldn't believe," Piper fell back onto the bed, so she was lying face-up over the covers. Jason dropped his bag on his side of the bed (he had mentally dibbed it) and picked up Piper's from where she had left it, by the door, and deposited it by her side.

Piper rolled to lazily eye Jason as he moved.

"You know I love you, right?" Piper told Jason as he stood straight.

"And you know that I love you, too, right?" Jason teased her, leaning forwards to jab her ribcage with a bony finger.

Jason lay down next to her, and she cuddled up to his side. A loud, long yawn drew out from Piper's lips as she closed her eyes.

Jason drew circles on her hip with his hand, soothingly so. And soon, Piper was asleep.

The trees around Percy and Annabeth were grand and there was so many of them that the forest seemed endless.

The noon sun was scorching Percy underneath it's powerful, harsh hands.

Annabeth walked slowly behind, observing as Percy took in all the nature. She wasn't sure if he had seen this many trees in one place before. As a matter of fact, she wasn't sure if she had.

She was kind of confused with herself. Why was she torturing herself, knowing what the press was saying, knowing that Francesca liked Percy?

Why would she put herself through the torture? It just wasn't right.

She heard a splash, and watched as Percy fell into a rather large puddle. It wasn't big enough to be a pond, but it was bordering.

Percy breathily laughed as he looked down at his wrecked shorts. He shrugged nonchalantly before lifting himself from the puddle.

Annabeth choked back a laugh. Until Percy started barrelling towards her with his arms open wide.

It dawned on her what he was about to do, but when it did, it was too late and his arms were already around her in a wet hug, letting the water from him soak onto her.

"Ew!" Annabeth squealed.

Nico was sitting on the couch, with Paisley stretched out almost on top of him. Her legs were overlapping his and she was practically in his lap, not that he cared though. Her hands were clasped in his as they spoke in low tones.

"How's New Zealand been treating you," Nico asked her, noticing her eyes getting droopy.

"Great, I mean other than the fact that the weather has Bipolar Disorder – I bet you it's going to be raining tomorrow!" Paisley almost shouted, before lowering her tone and adding onto her statement. "But yeah, I've made friends. They're older and are graduated though. I have one friend Ollie who's in my classes so that's good."

It was one of the many times that Paisley had mentioned Ollie, and Nico wasn't going to say anything about it but he was jealous. She never talked this… excessively about anyone else before.

"That's… Great," Nico tried to hide his discomfort.

"How's New York?" Paisley asked him, cozy-ing up a little and leaning into the arm of the chair. She let go of his hands, but her legs were still thrown over his.

"It's… it's good. Cold, of course, but it's good," Nico didn't know what to say, if he was going to be 100% honest. I mean, his girlfriend might just have a new crush and that was just plain embarrassing. However, it's not like he was that patient with seeing her either.

Nico didn't want to think about it.

"How's my Dad? I haven't talked to him in ages!" Paisley seemed so happy, so there was no way that he was going to ruin it for her.

"He's good, last I heard. You should probably ask Percy about your parents though. I don't see them too much," Nico didn't want to give her false news.

Paisley grinned, she was ecstatic that they were here in her house. She felt like a little bit of a fangirl. _O-M-G! Outcasts and their girlfriends are staying in my house!_ Paisley felt a little giddy.

"And you… how are you?" Paisley narrowed her eyes warily. Though she loved him, she could see through his lies like they were cellophane.

"Good, I'm good," Nico could feel her wariness. He felt a little nervous, but not nearly as much as he did when he was being sized up by Cole over Skype… oh gods, he hadn't even met her friends yet!

Paisley stood and yawned, "Well, I spent the morning at the beach, so I'm naked (nah-kid: meaning tired or worn down etc. you get the picture. SHES WEARING CLOTHES – I say this word and so does a lot of people so don't tell me no one does), Have you been shown to your room?"

Nico stood and nodded. "I'm tired too. See you later," He leaned forwards and kissed her forehead before venturing up the stairs, Paisley on his trail to her room.

Dinner was awkward, there being too little chairs and room at the table and not enough food. Percy couldn't get a fourth wrap.

"Well, I'll go grocery shopping tomorrow," Liz promised. Her red hair was in a bun, and Annabeth found her intriguing. She was quite small and petite, her skin pale and freckled. She was very pretty. "Get more food."

Paisley was sitting with Harry on her lap, half of the food on her plate ending up in his mouth and vice versa. Nico weirdly felt protective of the little boy. He put it on the fact that Paisley was sweet towards him.

Piper and Jason were sitting next to each other, Piper's plate filled with green stuff (Liz didn't know that she was vegetarian) and Jason's was smeared with his pathetic attempt at making a wrap, the tortilla ripping and the food falling out. Liz took pity on the boy and made one for him and showed him how to do it.

Leo and Calypso were silent, their mouths filled with food.

"So," Cole starts out awkwardly. "Is there anything in particular you guys want to do tomorrow?"

They looked to Annabeth, the person who had planned their entire three-month trip out.

"We were just planning on wandering around the city."

Paisley scoffed, "Just a word of warning, it's nothing like New York City. There aren't that many cars. I would suggest _Aotea Square_ because I heard there was some games set out there. And the Viaduct has really good food."

Paisley had obviously explored the city before, and knew her stuff. Though Annabeth wasn't too sure if she wanted to 100% rely on only the seventeen year old for directions. She wasn't the best navigator, and even admitted it herself.

"When do you get off school?" Percy asked her.

"I have my last exam tomorrow, and graduation is next week Wednesday, but as soon as I'm finished exams, I don't have to go back," Paisley chomped happily on a carrot, clearly excited by the fact that she was finished with school.

"We'll rest tomorrow then, and get over the jet-lag." Calypso decided. "We can wait another day before exploring. And that way you can bring a friend! We've been dying to meet them."

Oh, she didn't know how wrong she was with that last statement.

A/N

 **Guess what smarticle particle pulled a muscle with the crazy new swim training last week, had three days off and then pulled it again! It was me if you didn't get that... It is 'compulsory' for me to go 6 times a week with the squad I'm in (#SquadGoals). I hate it so much!**

 **Comment what you think, you know I love your input.**

 **What do you think will happen?**

 **~KaleidoscopeColours**


End file.
